a Kouga and Kira story
by deablokira
Summary: this fan fiction is about a half demon named Kira who was to be killed by her own tribe but escaped and found the love of her life in another den and that love was the young leader Kouga. read this to find out what crazy things happen to the young mates to see just how far they go to protect each other and their family.


My dream life

One day a young half demon named Kira was secretly born of a wolf demon tribe leader and a village woman. The child was kept secret till the demon tribe found out on the child's 8th birthday. And because the tribe was far from accepting half demons they killed Kira's father and they were going to kill her but she got away in time but even though she got away she had nowhere to go to she tried her hardest to survive with the little her father taught her but a few weeks later she was almost starved and then one day a few wolf demons from another tribe found her and decides to take her in even though they knew she was a half demon.

After a few weeks of staying in the new den with a new tribe she got a little more comfortable and decide to help out with the singing the female demons did a night. As always they let her try to see how she would do, after a few nights Kira was the most popular among the singers and caught the attention of many male wolf demons but one thing she did not do witch she should have when she first got to the new den was she should have met the tribe leader. So Kira went to the two wolfs that found her in the first place and asked them if they could take her to see the tribe leader, the two wolfs named Ginta and Hakku decide to take her to see the leader. Then when the three of them got to the leaders area Ginta yelled to Kouga who was the tribe leader and as soon as Kouga came out and Kira saw him she knew it was love at first sight to her and she knew by the look on Kouga's face he felt the same way. As soon as Ginta and Hakku figured out what was going on Ginta spoke up and told Kouga how Kira was staying there and they just forgot to ask him first. Kouga was okay with it and told Ginta and Hakku to leave Kira and him alone. The two of them got the message and left.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Kouga spoke up and told Kira she could stay in his area instead of sharing with a whole bunch of other female wolf demons. Without arguing Kira accepted, then Kouga started to go around the area trying to find a spot for Kira to sleep and then he made another bed right by his and told her she could sleep there for the time being.

A few weeks later Kira has many friends and Kouga has yet to bust a move on her therefore Kira decided to make the first move by inviting him, Ginta, and Hakku to play a game called spin the bottle with her and two of her friends knowing he would accept they decide to play in an empty room so there would be distractions. When they played Kira volunteered to spin the bottle first and with dumb luck it landed on Kouga therefore as the game rules are set Kira and Kouga have to kiss. So Kira nervously stood up she walked slowly towards Kouga who was sitting not knowing what is going on Kira knocked him on his back and gave Kouga a very passionate kiss that lasted who knows how long. But while that was happening Kira's friends where giggling while Ginta and Hakku were in shock about what is happening and they were nervous weather that would happen to them or not. Back to Kouga and Kira, after the kiss Kouga was surprised but a little happy and told Kira to come to his area right after the game, hearing that Kira was very proud of herself.

After the surprising game of spin the bottle every one left and Kira followed Kouga to his area. When the two of them got there Kouga turned to Kira, smiled and asked if she did that on purpose. Kira smiled back and said yes and no because she wanted to see if the love was real by making the first move but she did not control who the bottle landed on. They both laughed then Kouga got to bed but instead of going to sleep he gave Kira the sign welcoming her in with him witch she gracefully accepted, then the two of them had a fun night together in bed.

The next morning Kira was the first to wake as she was every morning but this morning felt different to her, maybe because of last night with Kouga or maybe because they finally came clean with each other but whatever it was it felt good then after a few minutes of Kira pondering about her feelings Kouga finally woke up and the two of them started to talk about the previous night and how they both think they were meant for each other then they started talking about how they should mate and after about an hour of talking about it they both agreed on having to types of mating, a blood oath and the other a traditional wolf tribe mating witch was a permanent bite on the neck of your mate. They decided to have the blood oath that day and they did that in secrecy where both Kira and Kouga put a bit of their blood in a special cup and both of the drink the blood therefore forever binding them and if one of them where to fall for another they would both die.

About three months later the two of them have the traditional mating ceremony and after Kira and Kouga have been together for almost a year Kira has three children at the age of 14, she had one girl named Ayame and twin boys named Hikaru and Karu. Both Kouga and Kira are happy about having their children but one day when Kira was out getting herbs she asked her closest friend Kalsey to look after their kids while she was gone because every time the women of the tribe go to pick herbs a few of the men have to go out and keep guard and Kouga is one of those men. During that day of herb collecting someone shot Kira with a tranquilizer dart and they knocked Kouga out cold while everyone else was leaving. Then once they knew it was safe they took Kouga and Kira somewhere and the strange people clamped the couple to glass tables and as Kouga and Kira where waking up they saw that they were not in the forest or the den therefore they were both very worried and wanted to leave so Kouga made a big fuss trying to break the glass table he was on but he ended up getting shocked by one of the millions of wires and tubes connected to their arms and legs then once he gave up Kira started to talk to him asking whether they would see the den or their children again.

After waiting a few minutes for their subjects to settle the kidnapers/ scientists went to poking and prodding at Kira to see Kouga's reaction witch by the way was very bad because Kouga has a very short temper and is extremely protective of Kira. Therefore causing himself to be shocked again making the scientists go over to him and then they started to take notes about the two of them.

After a long time of studying the scientists finally told Kira and Kouga that they were studying them to see if they could make their two subjects human witch Kouga and Kira did not want but whether they liked it or not the scientists cut off both of their tails and made it so they could not come back and they also did the same thing to Kira's wolf ears. Then the scientists tossed Kira out into the middle of a forest because they thought they could do nothing else for her but the kept Kouga because they wanted to learn more about him.

Back with Kira after she was dumped into the forest she started to head to what she thought was home but she ended up in the middle of a small town in the middle of know where. When she got to the town Kira was stopped by an average looking man and he asked her if she lived in the area. Kira replied no, and that she was trying to find her way home and she did not know where she even was. After hearing that the man decided to take her in till someone she knew came along looking for her because Kira refused to tell him where she lived. When Kira and the man got to his home he told Kira that she can stay in the guest area where she would have her own bed, bathroom and refrigerator. Meaning he would not bother her there unless he had to.

Back to Kouga after Kira was dumped in the forest the scientists started taking blood samples and did other stuff to Kouga witch made him very weak then the scientists made the mistake of putting Kouga into a cage witch put him over the top and because the scientists took all of the wires off of him Kouga knew he would not get shocked if he tried to escape. Meaning he used the little energy he had left and broke the lock to the cage and escaped the entire area and did not stop running till he got to an area that had Kira's scent. Kouga then took a break to regain his energy, and after a few hours he started to follow the smell to his love/ mate Kira.

Now while Kouga was escaping the lab and trying to find Kira, Kira was having her own ups and downs because she found out that because of the blood oath she can feel almost every bit of pain that Kouga felt, which made her cry almost every night and making her wonder if she would ever see her love Kouga again.

After a few days of being at the village Kira started to think she should go outside so she decided to go out during the night and that is when she saw the horrors of the town, she saw that every night people would break in and steal stuff from almost every store and the thieves where only human so she wondered how she could help the people out by getting rid of the thieves the while she was walking one of the thieves decided to come up to her and say that if she did not give him all of her money and possessions he would kill her which was a bad idea because she still had her half demon muscle strength so she back kicked him and made the thief fall to his knees. A few of his comrades saw this and decided not to go near Kira and they told everyone else not to or she will drop them no matter man or woman. Kira was a little proud of herself that night and she decided to help a nearby game shop owner clean up his shop from the thieves and she also offered to protect his store from then on at night. The shop owner accepted her offer and said that because of what she was doing for him she could come anytime if she needed help or if she had any secrets she could tell him and they would stay with them and nobody else.

During the next few days and nights Kira has almost lived at the game shop and after a few days just as the sun was setting she caught a familiar scent just as she was going to the shop front for her voluntary job and then, just when she exited the shop she saw a very tired and pale Kouga and she brought him into the shop asking the owner to look after him while she protected the shop, which the shop owner did. As Kira was outside watching for thieves Kouga was inside the shop having his wounds treated by the shop owner and having a little to eat because he looked starved and the shop owner knew that Kouga meant a lot to Kira just by how she reacted so he tried his best to get Kouga up and on his feet.

The next morning when Kira came in she rushed to Kouga's side and asked the shop owner if he was okay. The shop owner replied that he was just exhausted and very hungry so he should be okay in a few hours. Kira was relieved to hear that and just stayed by Kouga's side till he finally woke up and Kira helped Kouga get to his feet and walk him to a nearby chair in the main part of the store so he would know he was safe and he could get his energy back.

After a little while of rest in the chair Kouga was finally able to walk by himself and talk a little where he told Kira what had happened to him after she was gone and he told her how he escaped the lab and found her. After Kouga explained how he got there Kira and him where just too happy to finally see each other alive and well then the shop owner saw them and thought he knew their relationship. Then later the three of them met in the back room where Kouga was staying Kira explained to the shop owner how Kouga and her where married which surprised the shop owner very much then tried to ask other questions about them but Kira and Kouga thought it would be better if he did not know that they were demons yet because they had no proof at the moment but once they find a way to get their tails and Kira's ears back to normal that is when they will tell him. That night Kira invited Kouga to help her protect the shop from thieves and since Kouga had his energy back he decided to help his mate protect the shop even though his was not sure what a thief looked like then Kira told him what they looked like and how to deal with one if they came up behind him and to make sure that if you do drop one make sure that it is front of his comrades so they know not to mess with you. Kouga understood and as soon as he went to the sidewalk a thief came up behind him and tried to hurt him but Kouga did what Kira told him to do and he dropped the thief like a rock in front of his comrades and they to figured out not to mess with him either, therefore making two people the thieves can't go near without getting hurt.

The next morning Kira took Kouga to the place she was calling home before he got there and Kira made a point to keep Kouga a secret from the man that had helped her before because she did not know how he would react to finding out that she was married to Kouga. When they got there Kira took Kouga straight to her area because she knew they would not be bothered there. Then she told Kouga to never leave this area unless he is with her because she did not want the man to find him.

That night the both of them went out to the shop as usual and as they were walking there Kira had an idea to bring half of their old den to the village to protect the people who lived there and to start a new den as a protection for them as well. When the couple got to the shop they told the owner about Kira's idea and he said that it would be great and if they could do it the whole town would be safe from the thieves but Kira and Kouga would have to get permission from the mayor to do this. The two of them decided to go to the mayor tomorrow but for now they will protect the one store from the thieves.

The next day came surprisingly fast for them so as soon as the sun was in the sky the two of them went to the mayor's office by following a map the shop owner drew for them that morning . When the two of them got to the mayor's office Kira explained the situation to the mayor and how her and Kouga could help get rid of the thieves with their comrades from the other den and start a new one not too far from the town. The mayor said it was fine but he asked how long it would take to get their comrades, Kira said at least 2 days, the mayor agreed.

Later that day Kira and Kouga left to find their old home to tell them what happened, and it did not take too long for them to find the den and it was that night that they made the announcement about half of the den leaving for the town tomorrow morning and if there are not enough volunteers they will go around and voluntell people to come.

After the meeting Kouga went around asking some of his close comrades if they were coming while Kira went to look for her kids and friend who was to look after them while she was gone. Kira went to the female side of the den and found her friend Kalsey on the top balcony, she asked her friend where the kids where and if she had been taking care of them. Kalsey replied that they were in Kira's and Kouga's old area and that she had been looking after them. After Kalsey explained that to Kira she ran towards her and Kouga's old area so she could see her children after so long when she got to the area and saw them Kira was almost in tears. She was so happy to finally see her children after so long but when she said hello to them her daughter Ayame recognised her mother and ran to her with tears and questions but the twins Hikaru and Karu asked Kira who are you half serious and half joking. Kira was happy to see her children so grownup in only a few years and she was surprised how alike Hikaru and Karu truly are which to Kira was a little strange but she loved them all the same. After many questions from Ayame, Hikaru, and Karu Kouga decides to walk in and saw his children in tears not knowing why but after he asked Kira he knew and smiled knowing that the kids knew what had happened to their parents and they know to be very cautious around the area. Then Kouga told the three of them that they were moving to start a new den with a few others near a small village, that information put their kids a little off edge meaning they calmed down about the fear of being kidnaped by strange people like their parents. Then they all went to bed because they all had to be up and ready for the move the next day.

The next morning Kira and Ayame where the first of the family to wake up and start getting ready because it seemed that the women of the family need less sleep than the men. Then Kouga decided to wake up a little after Kira and Ayame, and finally Hikaru and Karu woke up at the same time very tired but Kouga solved that problem by hitting a pressure point that made the twins feel like they had a bucket of cold water dumped on their heads, making them wide awake.

Once everyone was up and ready they all left to the entrance of the den then waited for everyone to get there. Once everyone was there Kira, Kouga, and Ayame counted the amount of males, females, and wolfs in the voluntary group and decided that they had enough to suffice for the village so they left for the village.

When everyone got to the new cave they were going to call home Kira and Kouga left to see the mayor about them starting tomorrow and about how they would set up the wolfs and demons for the different shops and houses. After a few hours of discussing the matter they decided to have the wolfs hide in shadows to surprise the thieves and to have at least one demon per building to protect the building front so the thieves know that there is some defence.

After the meeting with the mayor Kira and Kouga left to tell the rest of the den about the situation and where everyone is to go when the sun sets. Once the two of them gave the new wolf tribe the grand tour Kira got some of the towns' people to meet some of the demons in an attempt to get some of them together with some success and now Kira knows which demon should protect each house.

That night all of the demons went to the shops and houses and after a few weeks of mild fights the thieves stopped coming and everything was calm but one day while Kira and Kouga were out with their kids the man that took Kira in saw them and looked shocked and asked if she was just babysitting, Kira lowered her head and replied no telling him how Ayame, Hikaru, and Karu where hers even though she was only 15 and Kouga was 17. As the man stood there in shock Kira explained how it was normal for wolf demons to have children at that age and sometimes younger but for humans it was clear to Kira that it was far from natural. After her explanation the man looked a little relived. Then Kira took Ayame, Hikaru, and Karu to the man's house explaining that he helped her when she was in dire need. Ayame was very surprised about where her mother stayed after she escaped the lab. But the question everyone was wondering was how Kouga and Kira where going to get their tails and Kira's ears back then Kira noticed that Kouga had some sort of thread right where his tail would be so she told him to stay still while she cut it off and right after the thread was gone Kouga's tail grew back instantly so Kouga did the same to Kira for her tail and ears and they both grew back. After that exciting moment the family went to the game shop owner and finally explained everything and the shop owner was a little surprised about Kira having 3 kids at the age of 14 and how she and Kouga are both wolf demons but he still liked Kira and her family. With Kira hearing that her and her family could almost classify the shop owner as family but they just remained close friends.

Once they got back to the den everyone was happy to see that their leader and his mate had their tails back and that they were all happy at last and in a place where they could raise their kids to be strong and intelligent.

To be continued…


End file.
